


Movie Night

by Tamix13



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your OTP are watching a horror movie. Person A buries their face into Person B’s arm every time it gets too scary for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by OTPprompts on tumblr.

“Why the hell are we watching this again?” Brent muttered, curling his arms tighter around the pillow he was holding. 

“Because Saw is an awesome movie and it’s Halloween for God’s sake! We have to do something spooky.”

“This looks terrifying…”

“Oh, it’s not that bad you big baby,” Zach admonished. As he said this, something sudden and gory happened onscreen and Brent yelped, hiding his face in his pillow.

“Oh Brent…” Zach sighed. “C’mere…” He held out his arm and Brent immediately cuddled into it, burying himself against Zach’s side. The movie continued in this fashion, with Brent hiding his face in his pillow when something got too scary. Zach rubbed Brent’s arm gently, then laughed when Brent hid his face against the guitarist’s shoulder.

“Sweetie, it’s really not that scary,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Brent’s temple.

“It iiiiiis…” Brent moaned.

“Are you going to need me to sleep in your bunk with you tonight?” Zach asked teasingly as the movie ended and he turned off the TV.

“Don’t you anyways?” Brent muttered. “But yes, if you could please do that.”

“Of course.” Zach kissed Brent’s temple again, then leaned over and kissed him soundly on the mouth, gentle and consoling. Brent sighed against the guitarist’s mouth, and Zach felt him relax against his side.

“So…” Zach said softly as they pulled apart.

“So?” Brent asked, looking hopefully at Zach’s mouth and licking his lips, obviously hoping for more kisses.

“Should we watch Saw II tomorrow night?”


End file.
